The main diseases of the teeth include plaque, caries and pyorrhoea. Proper dental care is necessary for eliminating tooth decay and periodental diseases. The people living in Indian subcontinent largely depend on the traditional systems for the treatment of toothache, caries and other diseases related to teeth. The traditional herbal preparations for dental care comprise of various types of herbal powders and chewing sticks made out of young woody stem or root pieces. The table-1 gives a list of plants which are used for oral health by the people of India. It is compiled from the literature reports (Almass K., Al-Lafi, Tr., World Health Forum 16:206-210, 1995; Chopra et al., Glossary of Indian Medicinal Plants, 1956; Manandhar N P, J. Econ. Tax. Bot., 12:408-413, 1997; Rao et al. Ethnobot., 8:88-91, 1996; Rispler-Chaim V, J Royl Asiatic Soc. V2:13-20, 1992 and Sushil Kumar et al. Medicinal Plants in Skin Care, CIMAP, 76-89, 1994).
TABLE 1 The plants that are employed for tooth care in India S1. No. Botanical and Indian common names Purpose and method of use 1. Acacia catechu Catechu paste is used to treat the bleeding (Katha) gums and for tooth hypersensitivity. 2. A. nilotica Fresh twig is used as tooth brush for keeping (Kikar) the gums and teeth healthy and clean. 3. Achyrathes aspera Twing is used for brushing teeth. (Puthkanda, Latjira) to treat dental problems 4. Azadirachta indica Fresh twig is used as tooth (Neem) brush to prevent gum diseases and pyorrhoea 5. Aristolochia bracteolata Root juice is applied to the site (Kidamari) of toothache for relieving pain 6. Cinnamomum camphora Tender twigs are chewed or the paste of (Kapur) stem bark is applied in aching teeth 7. Cinnamomum verum Powdered stem bark is applied to (Dalchini) teeth in the treatment of caries and pyorrhoea 8. Curcuma longa Powder of rhizome is used in tooth (Turmeric) powder for curing pyorrhoea 9. Eucalyptus globulus To prevent tooth decay and (Karpoora) to provide relief form pain the leaf oil is applied to the site of pain 10. Ficus bengalensis Aerial root is used as (Bargad) tooth brush and the latex is applied in toothache 11. Juglans regia Stem bark is used in tooth (Akhrot) powders to make the teeth healthy 12. Madhuca longifolia Stem bark is used in tooth (Mahua) powder for gum pain and toothache 13. Mimusops elengi Bark is used in tooth (Maulsari) powder for the protection of gums and teeth 14. Myristica fragrans Fruit paste is applied on (Jaiphal) teeth to cure dental caries and pyorrhoea 15. Ocimum sanctum Leaves are chewed as such for (Tulsi) the treatment of bad breath and leaf paste is usefull for tooth hypersensitivity 16. Piper betel Leaf paste is suggested for (Pan) dentinal hypersensitivity 17. Piper longum Fruit in the form of powder (Piplamus) is applied for dental caries 18. Piper nigrum Fine powder of seeds is applied (Goal mirch) to teeth in toothache, pyorrhoea and gum bleeding 19. Potentilla fulgens Root powder is applied (Vajardanti) in gingivitis 20. Punica granatum Stem bark or fruits rind is used (Anar) as component of dental powder 21. Salvadora persica Twig is used as tooth brush (Pilu) for cleaning the teeth. Roots are used in dental caries, and to relieve toothache 22. Syzygium aromaticum Clove oil is applied for (Laung) toothache, dental caries and pyorrhoea 23. Spilanthes calva Flowers chewed in toothache. (Akarkara) Plant made into paste is applied in toothache 24. Zanthoxylum armatum Twig is used as tooth brush (Tejbal) for cleaning the teeth. Fruit powder is applied to teeth in toothache.
In the Indian subcontinent the commonest source of chewing sticks is Azadirachta indica. Salvador persica stems and roots are also widely used as chewing sticks. Chewing sticks obtained from A. indica contain essential oils and exert carminative, antiseptic and analgesic action. The tannins of chewing sticks have an astringent effect on mucous membrane.
Many plants are useful in pyorrhoea. Cinnamomum verum bark is an astringent and is thus useful for checking the bleeding of gums. The bark has essential oil and tannins. The essential oil of C. verum has antimicrobial and antibacterial properties. Accacia nilotica bark and ash of almond kernel can be pulverized together and mixed with common salt to make a highly effective preparation to contain pyorrhoea and for strengthening of gums by making them strong. Use of clove oil is recommended for the alleviation of toothache.
At present, a number of tooth powders are available in India which contain cheap pulverized items that are not very effective as well as harmful for gums and teeth and have toxic effects. Composition of some of the herbal tooth powder available in market are given below.
 Manufacturer and S.No. Product name address Ingredients 1. Red Tooth Powder Dabur India Ltd. Pudina satva (Mentha sp.), 22, Site IV Sahibabd, lavang ka tail (Syzygium Ghaziabad aromaticum), Tomer beej (Zanthoxylum acanthopodium), Kapoor, Kalimarich (Piper nigrum), Pippali (Piper longum), Sunthi (Zingiber officinale), Tambaku (Nicotiana tabacum) 2. Vicco Vajradanti Vicco Laboratories Babbul (Acacia nilotica), 25, Jerbi Wadia Road, Janibhul, Lavang (Syzygium Parel,Bombay-400012 aromaticum), Manjishtha (Rubia cordifolia), Dalchini (Cinnamomum zeylanicum), Vajradanti (Potentilla fulgens), Acrod, Khair patang, Akkal Kadha, Babul, Jeshthamadh, Kabachini (Piper cubaba), Anant root (Hemidesmus indicus),Ajwain (Trachyspernum ammi), Jaifal (Myristica fragrans), Trifala (Emblica officinals, Terminalia chabula, Terminalia belerica), rice husk, sugar, alum, salt. 3. Lordent Lord's Cosmetics Extract of Plantago, Toothpowder International Calendula and creosote A-21/27, Naraina Industrial Area, Phase-II New Delhi-110028 4. Meghdoot dantusha Meghdoot Gramodhyog Sonth (Zingiber officinale), Seva Sansthan, Pipal (Ficus religiosa), Meghdoot Buliding Kalimirch (Piper nigrum), Chandganj Garden, Tomar beej (Zanthoxylum Lucknow acanthopodium), Samundar Jhag, Akarkara (Anacyclus pyrethrum) Manjuphal, Maulshri (Mimosops elengi), Sengdha salt. 5. Payorin Dawakhana Tibbiya Amla (Emblica officinalis) College, AMU, Alighrh Sokhta, Gile gaimuliya, Taj galmi, Kafoor khlis, Hamize fahmi, Roghan Asfaidar 6. Hamdard Manjan Hamdard (Wakf) Ilaichi (Electtaria cardamo- Laboratories mum) kalan, Amla (Emblica Hamdard Marg, officinalis) dry, Post Delhi-110 006 halaila zard (Terminalia chebula), Banslochan (Bambusa bambos), Zanjbeel (Zingiber officinale), Sangjarahat, Filfil siyah (Piper nigrum), Kabab khandan, Khoolanjan (Alpinia galanga), Namak Sambhar, Mileh firangi, Sat paudina (Mentha spp) 7. MDH Dant powder Super Delicocies i) Acacia nilotica Pvt. Ltd. ii) Embelia tsjenam-cottam iii) Areca catechu iv) Juglans regia v) Curcuma amada vii) Syzygium aromaticum viii) Alpinia galanga Ficus elastica, Piper nigrum Menthol, Eucalyptus_oil. 8. Payakil Gurukul Pharmacy Acacia nilotica Hardwar Suglans regia, Camphora officinatum, Azadirachta indica, Arcila vitrolutcum, Zanthoxylum armatum, Zanthoxylum armatum.
The above described formulations suffer from a number of disadvantages.
1. Some formulations have harmful components e.g. Nicotiana tabacum which ultimately spoil the teeth and gum. PA0 2. Adulteration of plant material is often there. Therefore, the formulations have not been found very effective. PA0 3. The product very often have cheap materials and expansive items are not used in the prescribed quantity. Therefore, the final product is not very useful. PA0 4. Very often the amount of base material is more compared to active components and thus the product is not very useful.